Classification: The present invention relates to a new Rosa hybrida plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98WEKemilchoxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of miniature rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98HARwillaxe2x80x99 (not patented) and as its pollen parent an undisseminated seedling of my creation.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its green styles heavily suffused with red pigmentation near the top, its single petaled flowers with a moderately large yellow zone at the base of the petal and its suffusion of red color on the rachis and the stipule. The plant has a bushy compact growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98WEKemilchoxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting. The budding and grafting successfully occurred on the plant/rootstock Rosa hybrida cv. xe2x80x98Dr. Hueyxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98HARwillaxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKemilchoxe2x80x99 bears flowers of scarlet red coloration with a yellow xe2x80x9ceyezonexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x98HARwillaxe2x80x99 bears yellow flowers blushing pink. xe2x80x98WEKemilchoxe2x80x99 bears flowers with nearly round to somewhat obovate petals, whereas xe2x80x98HARwillaxe2x80x99 bears flowers with significantly more narrow petals. The new variety is classified as a miniature rose with a bushy compact mature growing habit, whereas the seed parent is a mini-flora rose with a significantly larger and taller mature growing habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an undisseminated seedling of my creation by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKemilchoxe2x80x99 bears small to medium size (about 3.6 to about 4.7 cm. in diameter) flowers of scarlet red coloration with a yellow xe2x80x9ceyezonexe2x80x9d, the pollen parent bears significantly smaller flowers of blended yellow coloration. xe2x80x98WEKemilchoxe2x80x99 bears flowers of single petalage (about 5 to 6 petals), whereas the pollen parent bears flowers of significantly higher petalage. The undisseminated seedling bears light green foliage, whereas the new variety bears significantly darker foliage.